Amicalement nôtre
by MrsSimply
Summary: A l'âge tendre de quatorze ans, on est souvent submergé par des interrogations et des désirs difficiles à restreindre. Sasuke et Naruto n'échappèrent pas à la règle. Joyeux Narusasu day à toutes!
1. Chapter 1

Vous avez de la chance, je me sens de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui xD, normal, c'est le NaruSasu day, un grand événement qu'on se doit de fêter comme il le faut. Donc je participe et en plus, j'ai abandonné l'idée première de vous donner la deuxième partie de cet OS la semaine prochaine. Vous aurez tout d'un coup, j'ai juste coupé à un moment pour un soucis de lisibilité. Deux chapitre pour une seule fiction donc. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce jour éclairera votre automne!

* * *

**Amicalement nôtre.**

* * *

De notoriété publique, Itachi Uchiwa était quelqu'un de patient, aimable et doux. Il avait un sourire charmeur, présentait bien, il était poli et savait faire la conversation. Bref, c'était un enfant qu'on aimait avoir à table et c'était un adolescent sur lequel on pouvait compter. Du coup, il avait souvent la garde de son petit frère, Sasuke, et du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Naruto.

Pour le moment, les deux adolescents faisaient la seule activité sur laquelle ils tombaient d'accord: mettre la musique à fond. Les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps à chercher de nouveaux groupes de musique « ultra pas connus mais trop méga cool », dixit Naruto tandis que Sasuke hochait la tête savamment. Ils n'écoutaient pas de la musique commerciale, eux!

Parfois, il devait l'avouer, les deux jeunes tombaient sur des groupes sympathiques et Itachi les écoutait avec intérêt. Dans son lycée, d'ailleurs, il passait pour le mec très au courant des nouveautés.

L'adolescent de dix-huit ans leva les yeux de son bouquin de marketing première année et jeta un regard à la pendule murale de la cuisine. Déjà dix-neuf heures et, à tous les coups, les deux abrutis en haut n'avaient pas ouverts leurs livres de cours. Ça c'était la « bonne influence » de Naruto sur Sasuke. Le premier était plutôt du genre bout-en-train de la classe, passant par miracle grâce à l'aide de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était le premier de la classe, discret, efficace, avec une gueule d'ange, insoupçonnable.

Le père des deux frères aurait probablement interdit à son cadet de trainer avec un individu aussi bruyant et excité que Naruto si le père de celui-ci n'était pas lui-même son meilleur ami.

Avec un soupir, Itachi se leva et monta lentement les marches alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus forte. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'elle était bien plus élevée que d'habitude. Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit grand la porte.

Devant la scène qui s'étala sous ses yeux, il haussa un sourcils alors que les deux adolescents se tournaient vers lui. Évidement, Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus clairs pétillants de malice et les trois cicatrices qu'il avait sur chaque joue se courbant sur sa peau tannée. Sasuke, lui, renvoya son haussement de sourcil avec une bonne dose de mépris en supplément.

« Vous faites quoi, là? Demanda leur baby-sitter.

- Dégage, répondit gracieusement Sasuke en tentant de chasser les mains de Naruto, accrochées à sa chemise.

- Rien! » Lança l'autre jeune adolescent en évitant un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille.

Les deux garçons roulèrent et tombèrent du lit sur lequel ils étaient en train de se battre... Ou peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient.

Itachi, en tout cas, n'était pas sûr que l'activité, quelle qu'elle soit, nécessite que le pantalon de son petit frère ne soit descendu à mi-cuisse ou que la chemise de Naruto ait disparu. Il continua d'observer les garçons grogner, se cogner et se griffer avant de refermer la porte, sceptique.

Tant pis, se dit-il, ils n'auraient qu'à piocher dans le frigo quand ils auraient faim et s'ils n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs, c'était leur problème. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette chambre qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, comme s'il avait eu droit à un aperçu du contenu de la boite de Pandore.

« Allez, ah! Grogna Naruto en attrapant une jambe du jeans noir de son meilleur ami.

- Non! Cracha Sasuke et envoyant son pied dans le ventre de l'autre adolescent. Il regrettait amèrement les quelques années où il avait été plus grand que son ami. À présent, ils faisaient singulièrement la même taille mais absolument pas le même poids. Naruto était plus musclé que lui, un comble quand on repensait au pré-adolescent famélique qu'il avait été!

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le petit garçon blond avait toujours été ça: petit et maigrelet, les genoux sans cesse écorchés parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger, ses joues rosies par la course et un sourire benêt sur sa bouille d'enfant.

Le coup de pied dans son ventre obligea Naruto à lâcher prise et l'autre garçon se tortilla et rampa, achevant malgré lui de perdre son pantalon. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui, le plaquant contre la moquette noire de sa chambre. Il tenta de gigoter encore un peu mais, cette fois-ci, Naruto avait réussi à maintenir ses mains sous son corps et l'écrasait de toute sa masse.

- Ahhh! Laissa-t-il échapper alors que son meilleur ami lui mordait le cou avant de lécher l'endroit qu'il avait abusé.

Le souffle de l'adolescent sans pantalon s'accéléra: il détestait ça. En fait non, il détestait le fait d'aimer autant ça. A nouveau, il se débattit, récoltant un grognement et une autre morsure de son compagnon.

- Espèce d'animal! Siffla Sasuke, sa joue posée contre la moquette, les joues rougies par la honte et la chaleur. Au-dessus de lui, Naruto sourit et lui lécha la joue malicieusement avant de se redresser légèrement. En-dessous de lui, le jeune garçon fit la grimace et tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, mais l'autre ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Il était en train de passer une main sous la chemise humide de son compagnon, caressant sa peau porcelaine. Sasuke retint son souffle et entrouvrit la bouche, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, incertain quant aux intentions de son meilleur ami.

Naruto, quant à lui, était hypnotisé par le visage de son ami d'enfance, cette expression anxiété mêlée à de l'excitation. Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais il s'en fichait. Il était habitué à être chamboulé par l'autre garçon. Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, même s'il l'avait parfois admis en grognant. Sasuke avait un beau visage, les traits fins, des yeux noir en amande qui lui donnaient un petit air félin. Sa peau était pâle et douce et ses mèches noires remontées à l'arrière de son crâne. Et il avait un beau corps, aussi.

Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant le cou de l'ébène qui frissonna et ferma les yeux. La main de Naruto remonta sous la chemise, allant caresser ses côtes et le corps du garçon s'arc-bouta comme pour échapper à sa caresse.

« S'il te plait, murmura l'adolescent au-dessus en continua ses caresses et en mordillant l'oreille de son compagnon.

A nouveau, Sasuke eut un frisson et, doucement, hocha la tête en poussant sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement. Immédiatement, la main de l'autre garçon caressa son torse, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chair rose. Leurs jeunes corps d'adolescents étaient encore très sensibles et la moindre caresse avait des répercussions inespérées, Sasuke gémit tout doucement et Naruto s'arrêta. L'ébène entendit son souffle lourd et bruyant dans son cou un instant avant que la main sur son torse ne glisse plus bas sous sa chemise.

Inconsciemment, il releva le bassin, le collant contre celui du blond qui bougea un peu pour pouvoir libérer ses deux mains qui glissèrent jusqu'au boxer de l'ébène et passèrent en-dessous sans plus attendre: la patience n'était pas son fort.

- Ahhhh, ah... Souffla Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop si ça lui faisait du mal ou du bien... Naruto n'était pas vraiment tendre, ses à-coups étaient trop pressés et, pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie: bouger ses hanches en rythme, sentir le corps de l'autre, lourd sur le sien. Alors que les mains chaudes du blond massaient simultanément son sexe d'une main et ses bourses de l'autre, tout son corps eut un spasme de plaisir.

- Sasuke... Appela doucement le blond, tu me le fais aussi?

L'intéressé hocha la tête et Naruto le laissa se tourner. Ils se regardèrent un moment et l'ébène observa son meilleur ami, se demandant une fois de plus si c'était vraiment normal... Bien sûr que non, il le savait. Et pourtant... Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha, posant une main sur la peau dorée de son compagnon qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas aimé ce haussement d'épaules. Il ne voulait que Sasuke le fasse s'il n'en avait pas envie!

- Tu as pas envie? Demanda-t-il, un peu angoissé.

- Si, répondit doucement l'ébène en laissant sa main contre un des pectoraux, pas encore bien visible, de son ami. Il observa sa peau pâle posée contre celle bronzée de son alter-égo.

- Pourquoi tu hausses les épaules, alors? » Reprit Naruto.

Mais l'autre adolescent ne répondit rien. Il se pencha doucement et, timidement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier s'ouvrirent en grand, un peu surpris: c'était la première fois que son compagnon prenait l'initiative. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke avant de remonter lentement. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement la bouche, ses lèvres humides pinçant celles de son partenaire. Naruto pressa leurs visages plus près, impatiemment, et sa langue vint chatouiller l'ourlet de la bouche charnue de l'autre. L'ébène le laissa faire, se rapprochant encore un peu. Sa main descendit, caressant un téton sur son passage, chatouillant le nombril du blond avant de se poser sur sa ceinture. Le baiser cessa et Naruto observa à travers ses paupières mi-closes le visage de son ami. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec un air de défi et un léger sourire pendu au coin de la bouche. Le blond se sentit faire de même d'un air bête et il s'avança à nouveau pour poser brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre. Sasuke défit sa ceinture et s'attaqua à sa braguette alors qu'au même moment, Naruto reprenait son massage, les deux mains à l'intérieur du boxer de son ami d'enfance. Étouffant un gémissement, l'ébène fourra sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, mordant la peau lorsqu'une bouffée de plaisir le prenait. Lassé d'être le seul à subir, il plongea ses mains au creux des reins de son compagnon et empoigna sa virilité d'un geste assuré.

« Ah, ah... Haleta doucement Naruto, un moment déstabilisé. Sasuke passa son pouce sur la tête de son pénis et appuya plus fortement, jouant un instant avant que sa seconde main ne vienne caresser la base de la verge. Soufflant bruyamment, le blond reprit son massage avec des gestes plus empressés et l'autre le mordit, provocant tout un spasme dans son jeune corps.

- Sasuke... Murmura-t-il. En réponse, l'adolescent embrassa la peau qu'il avait auparavant blessé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient commencé à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre et le rythme de leurs caresses s'était accéléré.

Sasuke avait chaud, ça arrivait par bouffées, il le sentait. Et à en croire les spasmes qui saisissaient la virilité entre ses mains, Naruto n'était plus très loin non plus. Soudain, celui-ci le repoussa légèrement avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa maladroitement, sa langue dérapant contre ses lèvres, leurs dents s'entre-choquant.

Puis, le blond gémit longuement alors qu'il se répandait entre les mains de son meilleur ami. Sous la déferlante de plaisir, il resserra sa poigne et Sasuke grogna de douleur. Il observa néanmoins son meilleur ami jouir, le corps tendu comme un arc, les joues rougies et les yeux voilés. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux cette image surprenante de son compagnon complètement abandonné. Il était tellement pris par cette vision qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que Naruto avait recommencé à le masturber. Ce dernier le caressait vite et Sasuke se rendit compte que sa respiration suivait le même rythme. Le blond le repoussa doucement et il s'allongea, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite alors que le plaisir l'emportait.

- Juste un... Plus! Ah AH ahhh... Gémit-il alors que l'orgasme le ravageait.

Naruto le regarda jouir, son cœur accélérant au moment où le visage de son meilleur ami prit cette expression de surprise et d'abandon, la langue posée sur sa lèvre inférieure, la bouche grande ouverte et tout son corps arc-bouté contre lui. Alors qu'il le laissait revenir des hauteurs où la jouissance l'avait envoyé, le blond porta sa main souillée à sa bouche et goûta la substance, faisant légèrement la grimace. Les joues rouges, Sasuke regarda ce qu'il faisait sans s'en soucier vraiment. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Naruto posa son doigt plein de sperme contre sa langue. Il fronça juste les sourcils à cause du goût amer. Puis, il se tourna sur le côté, la honte revenant de plein fouet...

* * *

Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Les deux garçons étaient âgés de treize ans et ils avaient à peine expérimenté les premiers signes de la puberté. Sasuke, qui était toujours un peu en avance, avait déjà commencé à grandir: il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres en six mois et sa mère n'en finissait pas de s'extasier sur son magnifique second fils. En raison de sa pratique intensive du karaté, le jeune garçon avait vu ses abdominaux se dessiner doucement, ses traits devenir plus carrés, plus fermes et précis.

Naruto, de son côté, avait toujours été un peu en retard. Il avait encore les traits caractéristiques des enfants: des rondeurs au niveau des joues et du ventre. Il était resté petit et maigrelet, une boule d'énergie condensée particulièrement en colère d'avoir été dépassé par son meilleur ami. Il avait donc fait deux fois plus de sport pendant cette période pour essayer de compenser.

Par contre, tous les deux s'étaient déjà réveillés en sueur et les draps souillés.

Ce jour-là, Naruto dormait chez Sasuke. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison des Uchiwa, l'aîné des frères ayant accompagné les adultes à un diner mondain. Évidemment, quand le chat dort, les souris dansent et c'est ce que firent les deux garçons.

Ils étaient devant la télé et regardaient un navet. Sasuke adorait secrètement ces moments parce que Naruto refaisait le film, pointant les erreurs, les faux raccords et parodiant les dialogues. Ils mangeaient du pop-corn et en mettaient partout autour d'eux, le film se terminait d'ailleurs sur une bataille de maïs soufflé. Puis, après avoir tout rangé, ils montaient dans la chambre de l'ébène et s'allongeait par terre en laissant la musique défiler sur la sono. Ils parlaient rarement, commentant tel ou tel groupe. Parfois, Naruto lui racontait les rumeurs de leur collège qu'il avait appris par Sakura.

Tout se déroula selon leurs habitudes jusqu'au point où ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans la chambre à écouter « Heavy in your arms » de Florence + The Machine. Sasuke commençait à s'endormir lorsque Naruto se redressa sur un coude et déclara:

« T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond, un soudain sentiment d'anxiété au fond de l'estomac.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Je sais pas... Répondit évasivement le blond. Alors?

- Non, tu le saurais si j'avais embrassé quelqu'un.

Naruto ne répondit rien, augmentant sans le savoir le sentiment de son ami qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Et toi?

A nouveau, l'adolescent garda le silence. Il se rallongea et observa le plafond un instant avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur à son tour.

- Hinata m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait à midi.

Sasuke retint sa respiration inconsciemment alors qu'une myriade de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête: quelle avait été la réponse de Naruto? Quelle était cette sensation? La colère, l'anxiété...?

- Et? Souffla-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Bah, j'ai dit que moi non, fit l'autre avec un petit rire nerveux. C'était... Un peu pathétique. La pauvre... Conclut-il.

L'adolescent ébène eut soudain l'horrible envie de se moquer de la pauvre fille et tout son corps se détendit.

- Tu dis rien? Demanda le blond.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi?

- Bah, pour une fois, c'est moi qui reçois une déclaration d'amour, expliqua Naruto avec une pointe de fierté.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ricana réellement. Lui en recevait des dizaines par semaine.

- Oh... Bah voilà, tu viens de foutre ton premier vent. Tu veux des conseils pour les prochains c'est ça?

L'autre garçon roula sur le ventre et en profita pour lui refiler un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

- T'es con.

- Dixit l'idiot du village, répliqua naturellement l'ébène.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où la sono se tut avant de laisser passer les première notes de « Jonathan Low » de Vampire Weekend. Naruto s'assit.

- Elle... Elle m'a embrassé, dit-il en regardant l'autre garçon qui fronça les sourcils.

- Elle m'a pris par surprise... J'étais... Euh... Je savais pas quoi dire alors elle s'est penchée vers moi et elle m'a embrassé. Puis elle a dit « c'est pas grave » et elle est partie.

A son tour, Sasuke se redressa, le visage sérieux.

- C'était... Bof, continua le blond en regardant le vague devant lui.

Son ami ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de se mettre à genoux, attirant l'attention de son compagnon sur lui. Tout d'un coup, l'air de la pièce parut chargé de tension, quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer.

Sasuke se pencha en avant, ses deux mains légèrement tremblantes se posant sur les joues de son meilleur ami puis il s'avança. Bien avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, Naruto avait fermé les yeux, ses deux mains serrées sur son jeans. Le contact fut d'abord très doux, juste leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre. Puis, Sasuke prit de l'assurance et ses mains glissèrent dans la nuque de son partenaire alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour happer celles de son ami d'enfance. Lentement, ce dernier entama le même mouvement, leurs lèvres s'épousant doucement, timidement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Naruto gémit doucement, envoyant sans le savoir un courant électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'autre garçon. Sasuke mordilla une lèvre pour contenir son propre geignement de plaisir et laissa sa langue caresser la bouche de son compagnon. Immédiatement, celui-ci répondit en ouvrant plus franchement ses lèvres et leurs langues se touchèrent l'espace d'un instant. Ils se séparèrent, légèrement pantelant, les joues rougies malgré la relative pénombre de la pièce. L'ébène se pencha à nouveau et l'autre garçon pencha légèrement la tête pour le laisser revenir tout en collant leurs corps un peu plus. Un nouveau baiser prit place, moins timide, leurs langues se touchant. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent de ses genoux à ceux de son partenaire et, lentement, remontèrent sur le torse plus développé de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais.

A nouveau, ils se séparèrent, pantelant pour de bon cette fois-ci et l'excitation bien présente, un peu gênante.

- Et là? C'était comment? Murmura Sasuke avec un sourire en coin pour cacher son trouble.

L'autre le regarda avec un air flottant, un vague sourire sur les lèvres:

- Bien. Cool... » Décida-t-il avant de revenir chercher les lèvres de son compagnon de toujours.

Plus tard, ils allèrent se doucher puis se préparèrent à se coucher, entrecroisant leurs préparatifs avec de nombreux autres baisers.

* * *

Tout au cours de l'année qui suivi, leurs « expérimentations » continuèrent, de temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre instiguait un baiser et, peu à peu, des caresses de plus en plus poussées. Naruto ne se posait pas trop de question sur ce qui arrivait, il prenait le plaisir comme il venait, considérant que c'était leur secret. Bien sûr, il était conscient que si, par hasard, leurs « expérimentations » arrivaient aux oreilles de leurs parents ou de leurs amis, la vie deviendrait beaucoup plus compliquée, au moins pendant un temps. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leurs moments s'ébruitent, ils étaient les seuls à le savoir.

Sasuke, par contre, mesurait - ou tentait de mesurer - la portée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Premièrement, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient probablement homosexuel, même si Naruto disait que ça ne voulait rien dire, que c'était juste des « expérimentations ». Mais, pour lui, c'était bien plus que ça. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du reste de ses camarades de classe, il s'en était rendu compte en entendant parler le reste de leurs amis. Leurs blagues sur le sexe ne faisaient que révéler leur immaturité et leur inexpérience, alors que lui... Il partageait quelque chose avec les adultes, quelque chose, il le sentait, qu'il était trop jeune pour connaître.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il prenait des notes sur leur cours de géographie, il pensait sérieusement qu'il fallait y mettre un terme. En plus, il n'aimait pas le fait que Naruto le prenne seulement comme des « expérimentations ». C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime, à partager avec la personne qu'on aimait... Il avait l'impression d'être utilisé.

Sasuke repensa à la veille où il avait encore cédé et son frère avait failli les surprendre, en plus! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche où Naruto griffonnait des notes sur son cahier, la joue reposant mollement contre la paume de sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment et pour une fois, l'ébène ne sut pas lire les yeux de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils et l'autre garçon tourna la tête, évitant son regard. A ce moment-là, Sasuke prit sa décision.

* * *

Le soir, Naruto rentra chez lui, le pas lourd, une boule dans l'estomac. Hier, il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Enfin, quelque chose qu'il savait depuis un moment mais la réalisation l'avait frapper hier en début de soirée, avant qu'il n'aille chez son meilleur ami. Il avait envie d'en parler et chercha lentement sa mère dans la maison, hésitant encore. L'adolescent ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et avançait tête basse dans la bâtisse, caressant les murs blancs, lentement.

Kushina Uzumaki faisait du repassage, ses longs cheveux rouges voletant lentement sous une brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle fredonnait un air populaire avec un doux sourire et releva la tête lorsqu'elle se sentit observée.

« Coucou chéri! Dit-elle avec un sourire à son fils. Comment s'est passé ta journée?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et sa mère fronça les sourcils, posant son fer à repasser.

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle soudain, inquiète.

- Maman... On peut... Discuter? Finit par lâcher son fils d'une petite voix.

Hou-là, se dit-elle, un air soucieux sur son doux visage rond.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune mère en débranchant le fer. Elle poussa ensuite son fils dans le couloir, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'assit et elle versa deux verres de jus d'orange avant d'en pousser un vers son enfant avec un petit sourire.

- Dis-moi tout encouragea-t-elle.

Naruto commença par faire tourner son verre, cherchant ses mots.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux, fit-il abruptement.

Kushina eut un air surpris, puis un large sourire se peignit sur son visage

- Oh? Qui est-ce? Je la connais?

- Euh oui... Répondit doucement son fils en posant ses deux mains autour du verre pour éviter de trembler. Très bien même, ajouta l'enfant avec un air triste.

La mère perdit son sourire en fronçant à nouveau le sourcils. Elle ne dit rien et attendit que son fils continue.

- Maman... Commença-t-il la voix tremblante. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore si je te dis que je suis amoureux d'un garçon? Termina-t-il en levant ses beaux yeux bleus vers elle.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever pour faire rapidement le tour de la table et prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas tant l'information que la peur dans les yeux et dans la voix de son fils qui la choqua.

- Oh mon cœur! Bien sûr... Souffla-t-elle.

Kushina sentit son enfant trembler contre elle lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras à son tour et elle lui caressa gentiment la tête.

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-elle, ça me fait un choc, c'est vrai, admit ensuite la jeune maman. Mais ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi!

Elle se recula et remarqua que Naruto pleurait. Lentement elle essuya ses larmes et lui tendit un sourire.

- Je... Peut-être qu'il va me falloir du temps pour... M'accommoder à l'idée, mais tu restes mon fils et je t'aime, d'accord?

Le garçon hocha la tête, grandement soulagé même si, à présent, il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. A nouveau Kushina le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses mèches blondes.

Elle n'avait pas donné grand chose à son fils physiquement: la rondeur de son visage et la forme en amande de ses yeux. Le reste venait immanquablement de son père, Minato. Mais pour ce qui était du caractère, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Alors, je le connais? Répéta-t-elle à voix basse. Son fils hocha la tête.

Soudain, elle eut un éclair de compréhension.

- Sasuke? Demanda-t-elle.

A nouveau, l'adolescent acquiesça puis prit doucement la parole, sa voix à moitié étouffée dans l'épaule de sa mère.

- Hier après-midi, la fille dont j'ai cru être amoureux pendant deux ans... Sakura Haruno, tu te souviens?

A son tour, Kushina hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien sortir avec moi... Au début, j'étais super content alors... On s'est embrassé. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que ça irait pas... P-p-parce q-que quand... Quand j'embrasse Sasuke, c'est t-tellement mieux! Finit-il dans un sanglot.

Sa mère resserra son étreinte et le berça doucement. Son cœur de mère était déchiré d'entendre le fruit de sa chair pleurer. Elle ressentait sa peine et mesurait combien elle était grande.

- A-alors, j'ai dit à Sakura que en fait... Je voulais p-pas... Elle m'a giflé, conclut-il avec une pointe d'indignation qui fit brièvement sourire la jeune mère.

- Et Sasuke? Tu dis que tu l'as déjà embrassé? Questionna-t-elle.

- Hum... Bah... Pour essayer...

La femme ne répondit rien, se rendant compte que son bébé avait grandi, sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Peut-être qu'il t'aime aussi, proposa Kushina au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais pas... Mais même, il acceptera jamais d'être...

Le mot resta en suspens, il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne devienne naturel dans leur maison.

- Maman? Fit Naruto au bout d'un long silence en s'écartant légèrement.

- Oui, mon cœur?

- Merci... D'avoir écouté et... De m'aimer quand même...

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Peu importe qui tu aimes, je suis là pour t'aimer et te protéger: c'est mon rôle de maman.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment puis leva les yeux vers elle.

- J'ose pas le dire à papa.

Oui, ça c'était autre chose.

- Écoute. Pour le moment, ça va rester entre nous, d'accord? On trouvera un moment. Mais ton père t'aime aussi et...

- J'ai peur qu'il soit déçu, coupa le garçon.

La mère passa une main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

- Ton père est quelqu'un de compréhensif et d'aimant. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas épousé. Alors ne te fais pas de bile... Il faut juste trouver le bon moment, d'accord? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et elle lui sourit tendrement. Il lui rendit avec hésitation, mais sécha ses larmes courageusement.

* * *

Il s'écoula tout de même une petite semaine avant que Sasuke ne trouve le courage et les mots pour dire à son ami qu'il voulait que leurs « expérimentations » cessent. Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était de le perdre en tant qu'ami. Il ne voulait pas le vexer et c'était bien là la difficulté. L'adolescent n'avait jamais été très fort avec les mots...

En cours de maths, il écrivit dans un coin du cahier d'exercice de Naruto: « A midi, je voudrais qu'on parle ».

Son voisin lut le mot au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écrivait et lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture et remarqua que son meilleur ami fuyait son regard. Rien que cette simple action lui fit mal eu cœur et il ravala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Puis il hocha la tête, ses mèches blonde cachant légèrement son visage.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ». Répondit-il sur le papier. Naruto s'assura ensuite que l'autre avait lu et effaça la petite conversation.

A midi, donc, ils ne se dirigèrent pas tout de suite vers la cantine mais plutôt vers le fond de la cour où il y avait moins de monde. Ils s'assirent derrière un mur, dans un coin à l'abri des regards et un long silence prit place entre eux.

Naruto triturait nerveusement le bas de son sweat vert feuille alors que Sasuke tapait dans un cailloux qu'il baladait entre ses deux pieds, tachant de calmer ses tremblements.

« Bon, fit le blond au bout d'un moment. Vas-y.

L'ébène hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que réellement pour dire qu'il y allait.

- Ok... Je... Il leva brièvement le regard vers son ami d'enfance. Je voudrais qu'on arrête, souffla-t-il en fixant le sol.

Les yeux de l'autre garçon s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

- Pourquoi? Murmura-t-il la gorge serrée. Il avait l'impression que mille aiguilles s'étaient coincées dans sa gorge.

- Parce que... Parce que c'est pas... Normal et que... Que je pense que c'est un truc à faire avec la personne qu'on aime... Plus tard, termina Sasuke en se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même.

Naruto le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Son ami d'enfance venait de lui briser le cœur sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ok, répondit-il doucement.

A son tour, l'ébène le regarda, le visage inexpressif. Étrangement, il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que son ami lutte pour qu'ils continuent.

- Ok? Répéta-t-il surpris.

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise d'autre? T'as plus envie... C'était juste des expériences.

- Oui... Ça devait pas durer, renchérit Sasuke à voix basse. On est pas... Tu vois?

Naruto acquiesça. Si, lui l'était mais pas son ami, visiblement.

- Et si ça passe pas? Demanda ce-dernier au bout d'un moment.

- Comment ça?

- Je veux dire... Si définitivement... Je préfère les garçons? Expliqua le blond en fixant bien le sol entre ses chaussures. Il sentait très bien le regard surpris et peut-être un peu effrayé de son meilleur ami.

- Mais non... Répliqua l'autre adolescent, ça va passer. C'est... C'est juste une... Une phase! Tu vois, il était temps qu'on arrête! Continua-t-il.

Naruto ne réagit pas, les épaules toujours voutées vers l'avant.

- Naruto... Appela Sasuke.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau un long instant puis, finalement, le blond força un sourire.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, mentit le garçon.

Un instant, l'ébène sembla voir qu'il ne disait ça que pour lui faire plaisir, mais décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien senti et lui rendit un timide sourire.

- C'est bon alors? » Demanda-t-il.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il cessa même de respirer un instant avant que, sous une impulsion, il n'attrape son meilleur ami par le col de sa chemise et le tire vers lui. Leurs lèvres se cognèrent brutalement et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais le blond s'en fichait. Il repoussa ensuite son compagnon contre le sol dur et poussiéreux avant de l'écraser de tout son poids tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sasuke, d'abord choqué se laissa faire. Il répondit même au baiser, peut-être par réflexe ou peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie. Puis, soudain, il sembla se souvenir de ses résolutions et commença à gesticuler, maudissant une fois de plus la masse de muscles en développement qui constituait son meilleur ami. Finalement, il parvint à envoyer un genou dans le ventre de son adversaire, l'obligeant à s'écarter.

Sous le coup de la douleur, Naruto avait mordu son meilleur ami et leurs deux lèvres saignaient à présent, une goutte vermeil traçant sa route sur le menton de l'adolescent au cheveux d'or. A genoux par terre, il se tenait le ventre et leva lentement les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier s'était relevé rapidement et le regardait avec un air farouche, léchant sa lèvre inférieure blessée.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, le souffle court avant que Sasuke ne serre les poings et ne tourne les talons, laissant Naruto seul, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

* * *

Pendant près d'un an, ils ne s'adressèrent même pas un regard. Sasuke avait rapidement trouvé de nouveaux « amis ». En réalité, ces derniers étaient surtout autour de lui par intérêt mais il s'en fichait, l'important, c'était de s'éloigner de Naruto.

De son côté, le blond avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Il avait fallu de longues discussions avec sa mère pour qu'il comprenne enfin son erreur: il n'aurait pas dû forcer son ami. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait surtout gâché ses chances en faisant cela. Il finit par trouver le courage d'avouer à son père qu'il préférait les hommes. La discussion n'avait pas été facile, ni la semaine qui avait suivi. Son père n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions, cherchant à comprendre son erreur: est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait assez de choses ensemble? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû mieux surveiller son fils? Comment était-ce arrivé? Est-ce que c'était du fait de Sasuke? A ce point-là de la conversation, elle dégénéra en dispute où Naruto tentait de faire entendre à son père qu'il n'y pouvait rien, pas plus que sa mère. Finalement, Minato partit quelques jours avec un vieil ami, Jiraya et, quand il revint, le père prit simplement son fils dans ses bras.

Enfin, l'adolescent n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir, loin de là. Sa mère avait pleuré, son père avait hurlé et lui avait eu l'envie fugitive mais prenante de se tuer. Il venait déjà de se faire rejeter par l'amour de sa vie, alors ça en plus...

Peu de temps après, un événement changea sa vie: il rencontra sa marraine qui était un médecin renommé. Enfin, pour le moment, elle était en congé maladie pour soigner ses problèmes de boisson. Au départ, Naruto devait l'avouer, il ne l'avait pas trop aimée. Elle lui était apparue un peu pathétique et il avait bien du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être un des meilleurs médecins au monde.

Durant cette période, il y eut beaucoup de monde dans leur maison puisque Jiraya, qui s'avéra être son parrain, avait décidé de rester pour aider Tsunade à s'en sortir.

Naruto devait avouer qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être mis de côté au profit de cette « tante » bruyante, souvent grossière et qui apportait beaucoup de stress à son père. Le pauvre. En un an, entre le coming-out de son fils et les problèmes de cette femme qu'il admirait tant, on lui aurait donné dix ans de plus.

Un jour, en rentrant des cours, Naruto eut la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il était seul avec Tsunade. Jiraya avait dû partir pour participer à une convention littéraire sur son dernier livre et ses deux parents travaillaient.

L'adolescent soupira et monta le plus doucement possible en espérant qu'elle dormait à la suite d'une cuite. Mais, en passant devant la chambre d'ami où elle dormait, il entendit des sanglots à peine étouffés. Interloqué, il tendit l'oreille: on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle souffrait beaucoup! Le garçon hésita un instant devant la porte et puis se résigna. Il frappa à la porte doucement et les pleurs cessèrent.

« C'est qui? Hurla la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Naruto recula, un peu surpris puis se décida.

- C'est Naruto. Je peux entrer?

Au lieu de ça, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin? Demanda-t-elle agressivement. Si c'est encore pour me dire de prendre des trucs... Menaça sa marraine.

L'adolescent la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il regrettait déjà son élan de gentillesse.

- J'étais juste venu voir si ça allait. Mais vous avez l'air parfaitement bien, donc je vais juste... Expliqua-t-il en pointant l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. La femme plissa les yeux.

- Tu es rentré des cours? Questionna Tsunade. Quelle heure est-il?

Il la regarda, interloqué.

- Euh... Dix-huit heures.

Naruto se rendit alors compte qu'elle était toujours en chemise de nuit, enfin en nuisette, avec sa robe de chambre verte sur les épaules. Elle était plutôt grande pour une femme, mais ce qu'elle avait de plus impressionnant, c'était, bien sûr, sa poitrine. Et son caractère.

Elle passa une mains dans ses cheveux rêches dont les mèches tombaient sans forme, à peine retenues dans un espèce de chignon.

- Déjà? Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce, réellement surprise.

Le jeune garçon la regarda encore un long moment avant de soupirer intérieurement.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse un thé?

Elle posa ses yeux noisettes sur son filleul et fit la moue.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies? Aboya la femme.

L'adolescent blond sursauta avant de serrer les poings.

- Parce que je vous connais pas! Cria-t-il en réponse. Vous êtes dans ma maison, mais vous n'êtes jamais là aux repas, vous ne participez pas aux tâches ménagères, vous squattez juste ici! Oh et puis merde, j'en ai marre »! S'indigna-t-il en tournant les talons pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

Mince alors, il en avait marre! C'était déjà assez dur de se découvrir gay, de l'annoncer à sa famille et de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus, tout ça dans le même temps! Il n'avait pas en plus besoin d'une vieille peau!

Le garçon se tourna sur le côté. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait vu Sasuke de loin et l'autre adolescent ne lui accordait pas un regard. Ça faisait presque un an maintenant et c'était toujours aussi dur.

Il chercha son Ipod dans sa poche et le mit volontairement fort. Il n'écoutait plus beaucoup de musique, en ce moment. Tout lui rappelait Sasuke... Lentement, il chercha « Heavy in your arms » de Florence + the Machine... La première fois où Sasuke l'avait embrassé, ils avaient écouté cette chanson.

Naruto n'entendit pas qu'on entrait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un poids sur son lit qui le fit se raidir sous la surprise. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit sa marraine, toujours en robe de chambre, mais ses cheveux légèrement mieux attachés. Elle avait apporté avec elle un plateau avec deux mugs fumants et des biscuits.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis elle lui tendit une des tasses avec un sourire contrit. L'adolescent le prit et s'assit contre le mur, lui laissant plus de place. Il tourna plusieurs fois le mug dans ses mains, respirant la douce odeur du thé qui l'apaisa. Naruto observa sa marraine, les deux cercles noirs sous ses yeux, sa peau grise et ses lèvres gercées. Malgré ça, il y avait chez elle un reste d'une grande beauté, de quelque chose de presque aristocratique. La forme de son nez ou ses sourcils fins.

« Excuse-moi pour... Tout à l'heure, fit Tsunade d'une voix calme en le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

L'adolescent blond hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit et son visage s'illumina, révélant la vrai beauté cachée sous toute cette tristesse.

Son filleul resta un moment fasciné, elle semblait avoir perdu dix ans soudainement.

- Mais je voudrais quand même que tu me tutoies... Ça me vieillit sinon. Et je suis ta marraine, quand même!

Le garçon fronça les sourcils:

- Pourquoi t'es jamais venue avant, alors? C'est comme Jiraya, jamais entendu parler jusqu'à il y a quelques mois...

La femme perdit son sourire et un air mélancolique se peignit sur son visage.

- Ah... Oui. Pour Jiraya, il voyage beaucoup, pour ses livres et tout... Puis, il n'arrive pas à rester en place. Pas la conscience tranquille, crois moi! Expliqua-t-elle en riant. Il sourit à son tour, sincèrement.

- Mais pour moi... Reprit-elle avec une grimace. Elle sembla hésiter et le regarda longuement encore une fois puis commença son récit: Peu avant ta naissance, j'ai perdu mon petit frère, Nawaki.

A l'époque, je venais de décrocher mon premier contrat en tant que directrice des urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha. J'étais la plus jeune dans toute l'histoire. Nota-t-elle avec un sourire. Nawaki avait décidé de devenir pompier et c'était une de ses premières missions en tant que titulaire du poste. Mais il a voulu en faire trop... Il est resté coincé dans un immeuble quand celui-ci a explosé... Une fuite de gaz... Expliqua la vieille femme avec tristesse.

Naruto eut soudain envie de passer ses bras autour d'elle; sa marraine lui apparaissait soudain frêle.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de reprendre, serrant ses mains autour de la tasse.

- C'est là que j'ai commencé à boire... Un soir, j'étais tellement ivre que je me suis retrouvée sur la voie publique en train de vociférer des insanités. J'ai été conduite au commissariat pour ivresse sur la voie publique. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Dan, l'homme de ma vie...

- Ton mari? Interrompit Naruto.

- Non, Répondit-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire teinté de nostalgie. On n'avait pas le temps de se marier, on avait trop de chose à faire... On avait tellement de projets! Mais il est mort, il y a un mois...

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. A vrai dire, personne ne lui avait expliqué les raisons de l'alcoolisme de cette espèce de tante.

- Une balle perdue, lâcha-t-elle en buvant son thé pour cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Cette fois-ci, son filleul posa sa tasse et passa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle fondait en larme.

- J'étais médecin, j'étais là quand ils sont arrivés. Les deux fois, j'étais là... Les deux fois, j'ai été incapable de les garder avec moi...Dire que je m'étais jurée, après Nawaki... Termina-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains alors que Naruto continuait de lui caresser le dos.

- Et maintenant... Je suis là, à boire toute la journée. Je ne t'ai même pas vu grandir! Regarde, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te donner goût aux femmes! Geignit-elle.

L'adolescent blond cessa ses caresses, secoué d'un rire.

- Oh là, t'inquiète, je crois que ça m'a jamais trop intéressé!

Tsunade releva la tête et sourit tristement.

- C'est parce que ta mère n'en a pas beaucoup... De poitrine, je veux dire.

- Hé! S'indigna le blond. Ils sont très bien!

La femme plus âgée lui sourit d'un air moqueur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en chassant ses larmes.

Ils se turent alors que les derniers sanglots secouaient son corps, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et fit la grimace.

- Mon dieu, mes cheveux... On dirait de la laine de verre...

Tsunade secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se frotta le front doucement, comme pour chasser un mal de tête puis releva le regard vers son filleul.

- Alors comme ça, tu préfères les garçons.

Le garçon rougit et détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il aimait avoir.

- Un, surtout, murmura-t-il. Mais on se parle plus depuis presque un an... Je l'aime toujours... Conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne dit rien, puis finalement, la femme prit la parole:

- Ne le laisse pas partir, si tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu ne sais jamais ce que la vie peut réserver... Tu dois faire tout ton possible pour garder les gens que tu aimes près de toi, Naruto. C'est ça qui te rendra fort, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux. Regarde, sans tes parents, sans Jiraya, peut-être que je serais morte...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'en empêcha:

- Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état j'étais... Et je te souhaite de ne jamais le découvrir... Dit-elle tristement, les larmes revenant à la charge. La femme se moucha bruyamment et reposa ses yeux noisettes sur son filleul.

- Allez, viens... On devrait préparer à manger, j'ai faim. Pas toi?

Il acquiesça et la suivit dans la cuisine.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai été obligée de prendre un congé maladie parce que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. J'avais bu alors que j'opérais... Et ça c'est le pire pour un médecin... On jure sous serment de tout faire pour sauver des vie et moi, j'ai failli...

- Ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est devenir encore meilleure pour rattraper tes erreurs! Lança Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en sortant un poêle et sourit tristement.

- Je ne pourrai plus m'améliorer, maintenant. J'ai presque cinquante ans, mes mains tremblent sans cesse... Mais toi, si tu voulais, tu pourrais devenir plus fort que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

Naruto grimaça. La question de l'orientation était toujours délicate. Il avait encore le temps mais, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée. En fait il voulait tout faire à la fois.

Sa marraine comprit son dilemme et haussa les épaules avant de se lancer dans une anecdote sur ses premières années de médecine. Elle les enchaina ainsi tout au long de la préparation du diner et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, se régalant du rire de l'adolescent alors que lui buvait ses paroles avec une étincelle au fond des yeux. Une flamme qu'elle connaissait bien...

Le soir, lorsque Kushina et Minato rentrèrent, leur fils leur annonça fièrement qu'il voulait être médecin. Derrière lui, Tsunade leur fit un petit sourire contrit et le père de famille lui sourit.

Deux mois plus tard, la marraine de Naruto allait beaucoup mieux et, après examen auprès de l'ordre des médecins, elle put reprendre son poste aux urgence, à condition de se faire régulièrement tester.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jiraya et Minato lui avaient trouvé un appartement près de l'hôpital, à mi-chemin entre son lieu de travail et leur maison.

Naruto dut avouer qu'il était un peu triste de la voir partir; elle ne serait plus là pour répondre à ses incessantes questions sur le métier de chirurgien-urgentiste, ni pour lui coller une pichenette sur le front quand il disait des bêtises, ni pour hurler de sa grosse voix sur Jiraya quand il racontait des perversités.

« Allez gamin, je serai pas si loin de toi! Lui dit-elle sur le perron avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Tiens, fit encore Tsunade en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent pour y accrocher un pendentif. Ça, c'est pour que tu n'oublies jamais que la vocation de médecin, c'est de sauver des vies. Tu dois toujours essayer, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Naruto regarda le bijou. Il l'avait déjà vu à son cou et il savait aussi ce qu'il représentait pour elle. C'était un bijou qui lui venait de son père et qu'elle avait offert à son frère quand il était entré chez les pompiers. Plus tard, elle l'avait offert à Dan lorsqu'il était devenu commissaire-en-chef.

A présent, c'était à lui de faire honneur au cristal bleu.

Sa marraine lui tapota la tête gentiment et embrassa ses parents avant de monter en voiture avec Jiraya qui la conduirait jusqu'à son nouvel appartement.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Naruto trouva le courage d'écrire une lettre à son ancien meilleur ami. Ça faisait un an tout pile depuis qu'il avait tout gâché en l'embrassant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amicalement nôtre.**

* * *

Durant cette année, Sasuke s'était surtout concentré sur ses études en tâchant de se convaincre de son hétérosexualité. A vrai dire, il avait tellement peur de lui-même et de ses réactions qu'il gardait toujours une distance physique et émotionnelle avec les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il avait même essayé de sortir avec des filles et ça avait été une catastrophe.

La première était une fille qu'il avait rencontré en vacances à la plage. Ils étaient partis faire du tourisme culturel vers le sud du continent: la journée ils visitaient des monuments et apprenaient la culture du pays, le soir, ils retournaient à l'hôtel. C'était un grand complexe avec piscine et la plage en accès direct. Les adultes pouvaient se réunir sur la vaste terrasse et discuter alors que leurs enfants batifolaient jusqu'à minuit dans la piscine ou autour d'un feu sur la plage, sous la surveillance des animateurs de l'hôtel. Itachi ne s'était pas gêné et la fille qu'il avait choisi semblait plus que ravie de se laisser embrasser à tout bout de champ. La petite sœur de cette dernière, bien plus timide avait littéralement « flashé » sur Sasuke. Au début, le jeune garçon l'avait ignorée et, visiblement, la fille déçue en avait parlé à sa sœur, qui en avait parlé à Itachi, qui lui avait dit de pas le faire chier et d'y aller.

L'adolescent avait grogné puis s'était dit qu'après tout, ça lui ferait peut-être oublier Naruto et tout ce qu'il avait fait avec lui. La fille semblait ravie. Au début, tout se passait bien, elle était timide, donc le rôle de Sasuke se cantonnait à lui tenir la main et à l'accompagner où elle voulait. Du reste, elle discutait un peu avec lui et puis après, ils lisaient ensemble le même livre. L'adolescent aimait bien ces moments-là où ils avaient le même rythme de lecture et où, parfois, elle ponctuait une page d'un petit rire ou d'un commentaire. Elle était gentille.

Leur relation se compliqua fortement quand la sœur de sa petite amie s'en mêla, étonnée qu'ils ne se soient pas encore embrassés, et là, le désastre total...

De toute évidence, elle ne se sentait pas prête, ce que Sasuke comprenait très bien. Lui aussi avait fait des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt et il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus à cause de ça. Mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir qu'ils s'embrassent. Alors il le fit.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit que ça ne serait pas possible plus longtemps: autant elle avait l'air d'avoir aimé - voire carrément adoré -, autant lui n'avait strictement rien ressenti. Il n'avait même pas trouvé ça agréable alors que quand il embrassait Naruto, c'était comme une explosion. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de vouloir l'embrasser, de se coller à lui alors que l'ébène était en pleine réflexion sur sa sexualité. La veille de leur retour vers la capitale, il rompit avec elle... Et il ne ressentit pas grand chose en la voyant pleurer.

A partir de là, Sasuke se décida à devenir hétérosexuel. Il enchaina les copines, faisant toujours en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas dans son lycée pour éviter le plus possible les emmerdes quand il rompait avec elles.

De temps en temps, son frère l'emmenait en boite avec lui ou en soirée chez des amis. Aussi, Itachi était placé en première ligne pour observer ce que faisait son idiot de petit frère. Or, lui et ses parents avaient remarqué que la disparition de Naruto dans l'entourage de Sasuke avait aussi déclenché cette immense chasse... Mais que chassait l'adolescent, son ainé ne le savais pas.

Ce soir-là, encore, il observa son frère jouer son numéro, notant avec une pointe de fierté l'efficacité de la séduction. Même lorsqu'elle étaient plus vieilles que lui, elles tombaient dans ses bras, succombaient à ses yeux noirs, gloussaient à ses sourires charmants et frissonnaient lorsqu'il frôlait leurs peaux. Le jeune Uchiwa déclenchait des passions sur son passage et lorsqu'il les avait embrassées, il s'en allait, seul.

Aujourd'hui par contre, les plans de Sasuke semblaient légèrement contre-carrés par un garçon, un des amis d'Itachi du nom de Deidara. Ce dernier était connu pour être la grande folle de la faculté et l'assumait totalement. Il avait aussi craqué pour le jeune frère aux cheveux de jais.

D'abord amusé, Itachi avait regardé son ami se faire remballer par son frère. Sauf que Sasuke avait eu une réaction très bizarre face aux avances du jeune adulte. Il l'avait d'abord regardé avec stupeur et s'était laissé approcher jusqu'à ce que Deidara n'essaie de le toucher. Là, il avait eu l'air carrément terrifié et l'avait violemment repoussé avant de s'enfuir, littéralement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Itachi parvint à repérer son frère dehors, au fond du jardin, qui fumait une clope. Il fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça à son tour dans l'obscurité du verger pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de son cadet. Ce-dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, furtivement, avant de détourner consciencieusement le regard, mais pas assez vite pour qu'Itachi ne remarque pas ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda doucement le frère ainé.

L'autre secoua la tête et inspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac sous l'air réprobateur du jeune adulte.

- Arrête ça, d'ailleurs, ordonna ce dernier en tentant de lui arracher la cigarette de la bouche mais l'adolescent le bloqua d'un bras et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Un instant, le plus âgé considéra son frère avant de lui sauter dessus. Les deux garçons roulèrent dans l'herbe, Sasuke se débattant comme un beau diable alors que son ainé tentait de le maintenir au sol tout en l'obligeant à le regarder. Il finit par y parvenir et la cigarette fut réduite en miettes. Itachi observa son cadet qui tournait obstinément la tête, la mâchoire serrée, tout son corps en tension et la respiration hachée.

-Oh! Interpella le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ça fait longtemps que tu fumes?

Le garçon à terre ne répondit pas et son aîné émit un bruit d'agacement.

- Tss... Tu vas parler, tête de mule? Dit-il en secouant son jeune frère légèrement.

Comme l'autre ne répondait toujours pas, il se releva et s'assit, libérant son prisonnier de son poids. Il tenta une autre approche:

- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure? C'est parce que Deidara a essayé de te draguer?

Enfin, l'autre garçon eut un mouvement, un tic, et il serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à son grand frère.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de réagir si violemment, tu sais, s'il te faisait chier, fallait le dire.

- C'est pas ça... Grogna l'adolescent.

- C'est quoi, alors? Demanda Itachi. T'aimes pas les gay? T'as cru que c'était une fille? Proposa-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

- Laisse tomber, murmura Sasuke en se tournant sur le côté pour faire dos à son ainé qui roula les yeux.

- Bon, je vais pas te mentir, reprit le plus âgé au bout d'un silence. Papa et maman sont inquiets de te voir additionner les filles comme ça... Et ils se demandent aussi où est passé Naruto. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux.

A l'évocation du prénom, le plus jeune se raidit visiblement et Itachi sut qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Pendant un moment, Sasuke ne répondit pas, puis il se décida:

- On s'est disputé...

- A propos de quoi? Encouragea le frère.

Nouveau silence.

- A propos de... De... L'adolescent s'arrêta à nouveau et soupira avant de cracher le morceau. Il pense qu'il est homo.

Ah... pensa Itachi. Il se tut un moment, soupesant l'information. Étrangement, il s'en était douté, la dernière fois il avait senti que quelque chose transpirait entre eux et il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et toi? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non. Répondit simplement le jeune ébène. Pas moi.

- Hum... Dit l'ainé, dubitatif. Mais ça te tracasse.

D'abord, son frère ne bougea pas puis, il roula sur l'autre côté, se tournant vers son frère.

- Oui, concéda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Itachi lui sourit tendrement. Des fois, son frère lui rappelait encore le petit garçon curieux de cinq ans qui s'émerveillait de tout et de rien.

Soudain, quelque chose s'éclaira dans la tête de l'aîné des frère et il souffla:

- C'est pour ça... Toutes ces filles! Tu essaies de t'auto-convaincre que tu es hétéro...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il fixa juste une brindille d'herbe au niveau de son ventre qui se balançait au rythme d'un courant d'air.

- Et alors? Conclusion de l'expérience? Fit le frère, un petit sourire en coin.

Il n'obtint qu'un regard noir en réponse. Avec un petit rire, il passa un bras autour du cou de son frère et utilisa son autre main pour frotter la crinière noire de ce dernier qui se débattit en grognant avant de frapper son frère au niveau du ventre. Itachi riposta en le plaquant au sol et ils commencèrent à échanger des coups. Sasuke y mettait tout son cœur alors que son ainé prenait la bataille comme un jeu. Il ricana en coinçant le bras de son cadet dans son dos et celui-ci lui envoya l'autre poing dans la figure. Le plus âgé parvint à peine à éviter le coup et fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir sur les fesses de son frangin, couché sur le ventre, la joue maintenue dans l'herbe. L'adolescent cessa de bouger et le jeune adulte sourit, ravi d'avoir gagné encore une fois. Mais il perdit son sourire en se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son petit frère pleurait silencieusement, ses larmes coulant sur sa joue, éclairées brièvement par un rayon de lune.

- Eh, eh! Appela doucement Itachi en se soulevant avant de prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

- Eh là... Chuut... Fit-il doucement en berçant son cadet qui restait indifférent dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le jeune garçon fut secoué d'un sanglot et répondit dans un murmure peiné:

- J'en ai marre...

- De quoi?

- De tout, ça là... P-pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je... Je veux pas être homo! J'ai... J'ai rien fait!

- Attends, attends. Pour le moment, tu te poses juste des questions. C'est normal à ton âge! Tenta de le rassurer son frère.

- Non, grogna Sasuke en ravalant un hoquet. Putain...

L'aîné soupira et lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

- Et-et puis ça me saoule! A cause de tout ça, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami... Se plaignit encore l'adolescent. M-moi je voulais juste être comme tout le monde...

- Ah mais ça c'est pas possible, tu sais bien. Comme si nous, les Uchiwa, on pouvait être comme tout le monde, déclara sarcastiquement Itachi.

- J'emmerde les Uchiwa, répliqua le plus jeune en fourrant son nez contre le torse de son grand frère, lequel fut secoué d'un petit rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant dans le fait d'être homo? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Pendant un moment, il n'obtint pas d'autre réponse que des reniflements puis, finalement, Sasuke se décolla de lui.

- Je... Je sais pas trop... Mais après ça va tout compliquer... Papa et Maman... Hésita-t-il en regardant sur le côté.

- Mais t'es pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite! Attends de voir comment ça s'annonce et tout... Interrompit l'aîné en lui tenant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

L'adolescent avait les yeux rougis et le nez qui coulait légèrement, sans parler des ses vêtements couverts d'herbe et de terre.

- Ils vont être tellement déçus, reprit-il dans un murmure.

- Peut-être, répondit sincèrement le plus âgé. Peut-être. Mais c'est ta vie, ta sexualité, ton cœur et ton bonheur qui est en jeu, pas le leur... Et ils t'aiment. Peut-être qu'au début ils seront déçus ou même en colère, surtout Papa parce qu'il est borné. Les garçons eurent tous les deux un petit sourire. Mais Maman comprendra, elle le raisonnera et ils finiront par avaler la pilule. Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

- OK? Demanda l'autre frère. A nouveau, Sasuke acquiesça et l'aîné ajouta. Tu vis ta vie, ok. Si t'es gay, bah tant pis... Je serai juste obligé de m'occuper de la descendance.

- T'es con, statua le cadet avec un sourire moqueur.

En réponse, il reçut une pichenette sur le front.

- Toi-même, répliqua Itachi avant de caresser une dernière fois les cheveux de son frère. Et pour Naruto, je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir si tu te sens prêt à lui parler ou... Tu vois?

- Mouais. » Répondit le plus jeune en reniflant encore une fois.

Les deux frères restèrent dans le silence de la nuit encore un moment et finalement, le plus âgé décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il était « seulement » minuit mais aucun des deux n'avait plus envie de rester faire la fête. Sasuke était légèrement rasséréné par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, mais ses angoisses restaient là, dans l'ombre de sa tête à attendre le moindre moment de faiblesse. Quant à l'aîné des frères, il était quand même un peu inquiet malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Leurs parents étaient des gens intelligents mais parfois, leur père pouvait être très borné...

Souvent, on comparait Sasuke à un chat et, comme le disait Kipling, le chat s'en va tout seul. Mais Naruto savait bien que le chat, s'il s'en allait tout seul, revenait tout seul. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Un an et demi après ce fameux « baiser de trop » comme le désignait le jeune adolescent blond, la vie de l'ébène prit un virage serré.

Le jour où sa vie tangua dangereusement, il relisait pour la énième fois la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Naruto. Ça faisait environ quatre mois qu'il l'avait et il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Enfin en fait, si. Il avait fait une dizaine de versions différentes qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé parce qu'il avait fini par les réduire en miettes. L'arrivée même de cette lettre l'avait beaucoup surpris et le contenu plus encore. Naruto semblait avoir mûri. Il parlait de son projet de devenir médecin, de sa rencontre avec sa marraine qui était une femme formidable. Il lui parlait aussi de son parrain, un homme étrange mais pour lequel il semblait tout de même éprouver beaucoup d'affection. Le blond lui faisait aussi part du fait que ses parents étaient au courant de sa sexualité et le cœur de l'ébène avait accéléré à ce moment. Il s'était senti transpirer en lisant comment il l'avait annoncé à son père et les disputes qui avaient suivi. Il tremblait quand Naruto lui annonçait que son père était parti quelques jours et que pendant ce temps, il avait eu envie de se tuer. Son ancien meilleur ami concluait sa lettre par un « je t'aime » maladroit dont il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Plus il attendait, plus Sasuke imaginait à quel point l'autre devait souffrir de ne pas recevoir de réponse et plus il se sentait coupable mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Ce jour-là, donc, il relisait la lettre en essayant une fois de plus d'y répondre sans succès. Il en était à observer le papier blanc tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était environ dix-huit heures et il était seul avec son frère, leurs parents avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma en cette fin de dimanche froid et pluvieux de septembre.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter Sasuke.

« Itachiiii! Hurla-t-il après trois sonneries, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever pour répondre. De toute façon, il était énervé par cette lettre et la personne au bout du fil risquait très fortement d'être bien mal accueillie.

La sonnerie cessa et il estima que son frère avait répondu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son aîné monter les marches et entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper. L'adolescent se retourna avec la ferme intention de le rembarrer mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'air hagard de son grand frère.

- Sasuke... Murmura ce dernier après une longue minute de silence où le plus jeune avait peu à peu senti un sentiment de détresse pendre toute la place dans son corps.

- Papa et Maman ont eu un accident... Ils sont à l'hôpital...

- Hôpital? Répéta le jeune garçon, hébété.

Itachi hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, apparemment ailleurs. Ses mains tremblaient doucement le long de son corps.

- Minato va venir nous chercher pour nous emmener. »

* * *

Il y a ces secondes, qui filent alors que le monde reste immobile. L'instant crucial où l'on est encore comme sur un fil avant que soudain, le monde ne bascule dans le chaos le plus total.

Le chaos, c'est ce que Sasuke ressentait en ce moment. Il ne comprenait rien, les gens autour de lui ne parlaient pas la même langue que lui, c'était impossible. Même son frère semblait parler un dialecte qui lui était complètement inconnu. « Coma », par contre, devait être un mot universel puisque c'est le seul qu'il comprit, juste avant « durée indéterminée ». Le monde avait soudain pris un aspect absurde et il se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait là à regarder ces gens, qui ne pouvaient décemment pas être ses parents, couchés sur des lits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, bon sang? C'était quoi tout ce non-sens, ce bordel infâme?

Il se tourna vers son frère, le regard hagard et chercha à comprendre ce que Itachi, à côté de Minato, demandait au médecin. L'homme en blouse blanche jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, puis vers l'adulte blond et dit encore quelques mots.

Soudain, les trois autres humains, ou en tout cas, ils y ressemblaient, se tournèrent vers lui avec d'étranges regards et là, Sasuke paniqua pour de vrai.

Son frère fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de lui alors que derrière, Minato avait un air inquiet. Le jeune garçon recula jusqu'à sentir la vitre contre son dos. Itachi tendit une main vers lui tout en déversant un flot de douces paroles. Mais l'aîné des frères ne parvint pas à cacher complètement le chevrotement de sa voix et, au moment où ses mains allaient toucher Sasuke, ce dernier détala.

« Putain, putain, putain, se répétait l'adolescent en courant dans les couloirs. Il voyait des visage flous, entendait des voix qui ne disaient rien de précis, heurtait des formes sombres et inquiétantes.

- Putain, putain... Souffla-t-il entre ses dents en tombant à moitié dans les escaliers, sa cheville se tordit l'espace d'un instant, provoquant une vive douleur mais il continua à courir.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'ébène s'aperçut qu'on le poursuivait: trois aides-soignants de sexe masculin lui hurlaient quelque chose, toujours dans cette langue incompréhensive.

Il redoubla de vitesse. Il était hors de question qu'on l'attrape! Enfin, après un dernier virage où il renversa un chariot sur son passage, il vit la porte de l'hôpital et fonça. Il émergea dans la rue et hésita une seconde. Où est-ce qu'il allait aller, maintenant? Il avait envie de pleurer, de se rouler en boule et de disparaître. Rien de tout ça n'était réel, non, non, non.

- Putain, putain... Au secours. » Murmura Sasuke pour lui-même en se remettant à courir sur la droite.

A présent, il trottinait, boitant légèrement sur sa cheville, plus calme. Il savait où il devait aller.

* * *

Kushina se rongeait les ongles, c'était une très très très très très très TRÈS mauvaise journée. D'abord l'accident de Fugaku et Mikoto, puis la disparition de Sasuke. C'était complètement fou.

L'adolescent s'était enfui depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et il pleuvait à verse. En plus l'hôpital était dans une zone plutôt isolée et loin d'ici. Minato et Itachi avaient fait des rondes dans toute la ville à sa recherche jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des frères ne craque. Le père de famille l'avait alors emmené chez son oncle avant de continuer à chercher le cadet avec l'aide d'amis.

Pendant ce temps, elle tentait de tenir son fils éloigné de tout ça. Naruto n'était pas encore au courant et c'était tant mieux. Nul doute que sinon, il serait lui aussi sous la pluie à la recherche de son amour perdu.

En désespoir de cause, elle avait appelé Tsunade et cette dernière avait dit qu'elle arrivait dès que possible. Kushina avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, une des ses plus proches amies venait d'avoir un grave accident et un des fils de cette dernière était introuvable...

La sonnette retentit et elle soupira en remerciant le ciel que Tsunade ait pu venir si vite. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée. Devant sa porte, trempé et tremblotant, se tenait Sasuke. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux noirs à présent plaqués contre son crâne malgré la capuche de son sweat. Kushina s'écarta doucement pour le laisser entrer mais il sembla hésiter un moment, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer: il était là, sain et sauf, mouillé mais vivant et à priori, en bonne santé.

« Naruto... Dit-il d'une petite voix et elle hocha la tête.

- Vas-y. »

Il entra dans la demeure, retira lentement ses chaussures tout en grelottant, mais la mère sentit que ça n'était pas la peine de lui proposer une serviette. Elle devait faire confiance à son fils.

Lentement, elle regarda Sasuke disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers et rongea ce qui lui restait d'ongle. Kushina trembla un moment puis se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler son mari... Il allait falloir du saké, beaucoup de saké.

Naruto observait son plafond en s'ennuyant à mourir. Il pleuvait et il n'avait envie de rien. A vrai dire, il déprimait un peu parce que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre. Visiblement, c'était bel et bien terminé entre eux.

Il se redressa en croyant avoir entendu frapper à sa porte et fronça les sourcils lorsque seul le silence de sa chambre se fit entendre. Décidé à vérifier, il se leva et ouvrit la porte... Et Sasuke était là, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, trempé de la tête aux pieds et un air misérable sur son beau visage. Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour l'observer puisque le corps mouillé en face de lui était venu se coller contre son propre corps, fourrant sa tête dans son cou. Naruto frissonna, un peu choqué. Il se demanda s'il rêvait tout en serrant à son tour son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Dieu, si c'était un rêve, qu'il ne se termine jamais.

Les mains de l'autre adolescent passèrent dans son dos, caressant toute sa longueur avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau comme pour fusionner leurs deux corps. Le blond sentit la respiration hachée de son ami contre son cou et les tremblements qui l'ébranlaient.

Naruto serra Sasuke plus fort contre lui, fermant les yeux et respirant à grandes bouffées l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il retombait amoureux, complètement, inexorablement.

« Na-Naruto... Bafouilla l'ébène d'une voix à peine audible. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Sanglota ensuite l'adolescent. Pitié, pitié... S'il te plait... Gémit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol, entrainant le corps de l'autre avec le sien.

Le garçon blond monta une main dans les cheveux noirs et commença doucement à bercer son compagnon.

- Oui, c'est rien... C'est rien... Murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, maintenant.

L'ébène hocha la tête en frottant sa joue contre la clavicule de l'autre garçon puis tenta de prendre quelques grandes inspirations, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Je... Je... Naruto...Fit-il désespérément, ses larmes inondant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Chuut, c'est rien, c'est pas grave...

- J-j'en peux p-plus... Je-je comprends pas... Sasuke fit une pause, tentant de ravaler ses larmes alors que Naruto se sentait de plus en plus désemparé par la situation: il ne comprenait rien mais son compagnon souffrait et il sentait sa poitrine se serrer vicieusement. Et ça faisait mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dis-le moi, tenta doucement le blond en embrassant la joue de l'autre garçon.

Un instant, ce dernier se figea puis, à son tour, embrassa la joue de son ami, puis embrassa son cou, laissant ses lèvres frôler la peau dorée. Ça le calmait de faire ça, sentir la texture soyeuse de l'épiderme et la fragrance dont il avait tant manqué sans le savoir. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau là, près de lui.

- Mes... Mes parents ont eu un a-accident... Sont dans le coma... Parvint-il à expliquer alors que, peu à peu, sa respiration se calmait.

Naruto se tendit en entendant la nouvelle et posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke. Lui aussi tremblait légèrement à présent: il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si les parents Uchiwa restaient dans le coma.

- Tout va bien se passer, Sasuke, se surprit-il à murmurer en continuant de caresser le dos de son meilleur ami. Ils vont s'en sortir. Tout ira bien.

L'autre adolescent hochait la tête. Il se fichait que ce soit vrai ou non. La voix de Naruto, son souffle contre sa peau, tout ça le calmait. Un tremblement violent parcourut son corps, lui provoquant un haut-le-cœur.

Son ami se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux mouillés et que si Sasuke ne voulait pas attraper la mort, il fallait qu'ils se sèchent.

- Il faut te sécher, souffla-t-il doucement et l'autre acquiesça, sans desserrer son étreinte pour autant.

Lentement, l'adolescent blond décolla ses bras du corps mouillé de son compagnon, lequel fit de même, tout aussi lentement.

- Ok, déclara Naruto au bout d'un moment où ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. En... Enlève ta veste, je vais chercher une serviette ».

Il se leva, fit un rapide aller-retour entre la salle de bain et sa chambre et s'agenouilla en face de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier restait immobile sur le sol; il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait très loin.

Doucement, le blond commença à faire glisser le blouson des épaules de son ami qui le regardait de derrière ses mèches noires. A vrai dire, l'adolescent avait du mal à détacher son regard des yeux sombres qui l'observaient avec cet air farouche qu'ont les animaux sauvages qu'on tente d'apprivoiser.

Lorsque le blouson fut par terre, Naruto fit une pause avant de tirer doucement le sweat vers le haut, révélant la peau d'albâtre de son premier amour.

En un an et demi, Sasuke avait grandi, son corps s'était formé, ses abdominaux ressortaient légèrement, mais, toujours, sa peau fine ne souffrait aucune imperfection. Lentement, le blond laissa sa main vagabonder, juste une seconde, pensait-il.

L'autre adolescent continuait de le regarder avec cet air confiant mais tout de même un peu tendu et Naruto céda à l'impulsion; il serra son meilleur ami fort dans ses bras, espérant lui faire passer tout son soutient et sa compassion. D'abord, le garçon à la peau pâle se tendit puis se laissa faire, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, blottissant son nez dans le cou doré. Au bout d'un moment, il fut saisit de tremblements et le blond s'écarta pour frotter énergiquement la peau transie mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste et tira sur son pull orange. Naruto remarqua alors que son sweat était mouillé et le retira d'un geste, emportant son tee-shirt par la même occasion. L'ébène observa la peau découverte un instant avent de relever les yeux vers le visage de son ami d'enfance, lequel lui sourit d'un air rassurant. En cet instant, Sasuke aurait tout donné pour le croire.

D'un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent sur les genoux et laissèrent leurs pantalons tomber sur le sol. Naruto retira ses chaussettes et se leva complètement avant de se diriger vers son lit avec la serviette, invitant Sasuke à le suivre. L'adolescent le suivit et s'agenouilla sur les draps, frissonnant légèrement. Avec beaucoup de douceur, le garçon blond posa la serviette sur la tête de son ami et frotta les mèches noires avec lenteur tout en fixant le regard onyx de son compagnon. L'ébène ne bougea pas. Il était détendu et se sentait soudain très las, toute la tension de cette horrible après-midi retombait soudainement, le laissant éreinté. Il s'allongea doucement et se tortilla un moment pour se mettre sous la couette, se roulant en boule avant de laisser passer un soupir presque inaudible de bien-être.

Naruto le regarda longuement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et pourtant, il était très calme. Il était bien, détendu et apaisé... Presque heureux. A son tour, il se coucha et se glissa sous la couette. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Au départ, il fit attention à laisser à l'autre de l'espace puis il le sentit trembler et s'approcha de lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de lui-même, fourrant son nez sous la gorge de l'adolescent blond. Lentement, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Naruto passa ses bras autour du corps encore frigorifié de l'autre pour le serrer contre lui.

L'ébène se laissa sombrer, apaisé par les caresses dans son dos, oublieux pour le moment du reste du monde.

* * *

Naruto caressait doucement les cheveux de Sasuke, un sourire tendre sur le visage. De temps en temps, ses doigts dérivaient pour suivre le contour d'une mâchoire un peu carrée, puis remontait sur les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon endormi. Ensuite, ils passaient sur les pommettes rondes du visage pâle et traçaient une ligne imaginaire sous les long cils noirs, faisant trembler les paupières closes. Et puis, l'adolescent se penchait et embrassait le front de son premier - et dernier - amour.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et tordit le cou pour faire signe à sa mère qu'elle pouvait s'approcher.

Lentement, la femme aux longs cheveux roux s'approcha de son fils, elle lui caressa le front puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre adolescent que son enfant protégeait. Sasuke avait l'air calme et apaisé dans son sommeil. Ses deux mains étaient remontées au niveau de sa bouche et, de temps en temps, son pouce frôlait ses lèvres. Elle sourit en pensant que ce devait être un réflexe issu de l'époque où il suçait son pouce. Kushina l'avait tellement vu faire lorsqu'il était vexé. Le bambin Uchiwa gonflait les joues et tournait la tête avant de mettre son pouce en bouche, résolu mais mécontent. Dans ce genre de cas, Naruto ne se résignait jamais et hurlait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

« Il est trop mignon, comme ça... Souffla la mère en repoussant une mèche noire derrière l'oreille du garçon.

Naruto émit un grognement quelconque en réponse et repassa sa main dans la crinière noire de son meilleur ami. Il sentit sa mère s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis il sentit sa main sur son bras.

- Ton père est rentré. Il est en bas avec Tsunade, indiqua Kushina et son fils hocha la tête.

- Tu as bu, maman? Demanda ce dernier sans détourner le regard de l'ébène.

- Un peu...

- Tu sens l'alcool...

- A ce point? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau.

- C'était tellement... Irréel... Murmura l'adulte.

Naruto se tourna vers elle et acquiesça.

- Ils vont s'en sortir, hein? Chercha-t-il à se rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère sincèrement. Je ne sais pas Chéri, mais j'espère.

L'adolescent resta silencieux un moment.

- Et Itachi?

- Il est avec Obito. Kakashi est retourné chez eux, il est... Un peu ivre et ils essaient de le coucher.

A nouveau, le garçon hocha la tête et sa mère lui caressa le bras lentement avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son enfant.

- Veille bien sûr lui. » Termina-t-elle en se retirant.

Naruto fit « oui » de la tête et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de Sasuke. Il observa encore de longues minutes le visage de son ami dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre puis ferma les yeux, une main toujours perchée dans les mèches ébènes.

Mikoto et Fugaku s'éveillèrent dans la journée du lendemain, aux alentours de midi. A partir de ce moment-là, Naruto et Sasuke ne trouvèrent plus une minute pour discuter. L'ébène passa la semaine suivante avec son frère au chevet de leurs parents et, étrangement, à chaque fois que le blond venait lui rendre visite, il dormait ou était repassé chez lui ou si ou ça. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour comprendre qu'en réalité, son ami ne voulait pas lui parler.

Mais, bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas de déception ou de tristesse, seulement une grande impatience et peut-être de la colère. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être sans cesse évité. Quelques mois après l'accident, l'hiver s'était bien installé mais il était toujours sans nouvelle de Sasuke. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui annonce qu'en raison de leur état de santé, les Uchiwa viendraient passer le réveillon ici pour s'éviter la fatigue due à la préparation d'un diner. Kushina lui indiqua avec un air entendu que le cadet des frères n'échapperait pas à la soirée et, cette fois-ci, Naruto était bien décidé à lui parler.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon, Naruto ne tenait pas en place au grand agacement de sa marraine et de son père qui passaient leur temps à lui trouver quelque chose à faire en dehors de la pièce où eux-mêmes se trouvaient.

Deux heures avant l'arrivée de leurs invités, il avait commencé à se préparer et, depuis, il s'était changé au moins six fois sous l'œil amusé de sa mère. Alors que la sonnette retentissait, il jura et enfila finalement la première tenue essayée, à savoir un jeans blanc et un pull col en V bleu. Il lassa ses Converse du même bleu que son pull tout en descendant les escaliers, juste à temps pour saluer Mikoto qui était encore en fauteuil roulant, poussé par son fils aîné. Elle le complimenta sur son pull qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et laissa son fils taper virilement Naruto avant de lui faire la bise à son tour. Itachi, comme son père, portait un costume deux pièces mais avait visiblement laissé tomber la cravate.

Derrière eux, Fugaku se tenait droit, s'appuyant le moins possible sur sa béquille. Il offrit une poignée de main à l'adolescent ainsi qu'un sourire, puis il lui tapota l'épaule tout en prenant de ses nouvelles. Naruto en profita pour le débarrasser de son manteau, puis Minato prit la relève. Enfin, il se tourna vers la porte que sa mère refermait et ne vit pas Sasuke.

« Il est où? Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Kushina se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

- Du calme, il est dehors... Il fume, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur. A son tour, le garçon fronça les sourcils et sortit d'un pas assuré.

Et effectivement, dans l'allée, en train de fumer tout en regardant la route comme s'il n'osait pas faire face à la maison, se tenait Sasuke. Il portait un jeans noir, son blouson de cuir marron et son écharpe Burberry qui lui remontait presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles étaient déjà rougies par le froid, nota Naruto en s'approchant. Visiblement, l'autre garçon l'entendit puisqu'il se retourna et le blond s'arrêta un moment, le cœur battant. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de lui foutre un pain et puis de l'embrasser et plus encore si c'était possible.

Dans la pâleur de leur allée, on aurait presque dit que Sasuke portait du mascara tellement ses cils se reflétaient sur sa peau blanche. Il avait le menton enfoui dans l'écharpe et regardait stoïquement son ami approcher.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir... Que tu allais encore me fuir, accusa Naruto en arrivant à hauteur de l'autre garçon.

Nerveusement, l'ébène détourna le regard et porta sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il trembla une seconde avant de reporter son regard noir sur son ami.

- Je te fuyais pas... Répondit-il dans un murmure en recrachant la fumée qui scintilla dans le froid.

- Ah oui? Donc c'était de pures coïncidences? Reprocha encore l'adolescent blond en frissonnant: il était sortit sans veste.

- Tu vas attraper froid, remarqua Sasuke en inhalant encore une fois une bouffée de tabac.

- Change pas de sujet, répliqua son ami en serrant les poings. Franchement, des fois, il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

A nouveau, l'ébène détourna le regard et attrapa un bout d'écharpe entre ses lèvres pour la tripoter sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je réfléchissais, finit-il par répondre en jetant un furtif coup d'œil aux yeux bleus de son compagnon.

La réponse piqua la curiosité de l'adolescent blond qui ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu par son père:

- Ho, les garçons! Rentrez, on va prendre l'apéro!

Sasuke écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle sans un regard pour Naruto et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Avec un soupir, l'autre garçon prit la même direction, maudissant sa malchance.

- Depuis quand tu fumes, toi? Entendit-il son père demander.

- Je fume pas beaucoup, répondit le jeune.

- Quand même... Qu'est-ce que tes parents en disent? Continua l'adulte alors qu'il accrochait la veste de l'adolescent.

- Ils aiment pas.

- Évidement. »

* * *

Naruto décida d'attendre la fin du repas pour pouvoir parler avec Sasuke. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir l'obliger, surtout que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas: pendant le diner, il fut coincé entre son père et Itachi avec Tsunade en face de lui.

Alors qu'ils en arrivaient – enfin – à la collation et que les adultes étaient assez imbibés pour en arriver aux blagues tendancieuses, l'adolescent blond vit l'objet de toute son attention se diriger vers sa veste puis vers le jardin. Discrètement, il prit lui-même sa veste et le rejoignit.

L'ébène s'était assis sur le banc en bois vers le fond du jardin et allumait une autre cigarette.

« Je croyais que tu fumais pas beaucoup? Fit-il en guise d'introduction en s'asseyant à son tour.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais et exhala la fumée.

- Je fume quand je suis stressé.

Un silence typique de l'hiver s'installa, il n'y avait réellement aucun bruit à part celui des conversations au loin.

- Et là, tu me stresses... Reprit l'adolescent en le regardant, cette fois.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un doigt contre ses lèvres l'en empêcha. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment, leurs souffles formant des nuages de buée devant eux. Puis, lentement, le doigt dérapa, entrainant la lèvre inférieure du blond avec lui, sous le regard fasciné du deuxième jeune.

- Je... J'ai réfléchi. Je-j'ai mis du temps... Là-dessus, il faudra que tu me pardonnes, Naruto. Mais je voulais pas... De distractions, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire tandis que son interlocuteur buvait ses paroles. Mais finalement... Je crois que c'est pas passé. C'est jamais passé, ajouta-t-il au bout d'une pause.

Sa main retomba sur ses genoux et il porta la cigarette à sa bouche mais son geste fut arrêté en pleine route. A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une petite éternité. Et puis, Sasuke s'approcha lentement, centimètre après centimètre, de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Celui-là même dont il ne pouvait pas se passer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer.

Il scella leurs lèvres, chastement, juste leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux noirs disparaissant doucement derrière ses paupières. Et Naruto ne respirait plus. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à bien saisir la porté de la chose ou si, il la saisissait et c'était tellement magnifique qu'il n'osait pas y croire.

Mais la seconde suivante, la cigarette était tombée à terre alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de l'ébène et que ce dernier caressait doucement sa joue tout en l'embrassant dans une succession de baisers qui gagnaient en intensité à chaque seconde. Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue caresser furtivement la lèvre supérieure de son compagnon et celui-ci le serra plus fort contre lui, laissant l'entrée de sa bouche à l'autre adolescent. Aucun doute, des deux, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais était celui qui s'y connaissait le plus en baisers, tellement que Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif lorsque Sasuke recula légèrement. Mais leurs visages ne se séparèrent pas une seconde alors que, lentement, l'ébène s'asseyait à califourchon sur l'autre adolescent.

Immédiatement, le blond passa ses mains sous le blouson de son ami pour caresser son dos puis ses fesses. Tout le corps de son compagnon se cambrait au passage de ses mains, entamant une danse sensuelle contre son bassin. Chaque aller-retour pressait leurs deux corps plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais arc-boutait de plus en plus son corps alors que les mains chaudes et larges de son partenaire s'attardaient sur ses fesses, glissant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, parfois avec force, comme si Naruto tentait de les faire fusionner.

A bout de souffle et le cœur battant de façon erratique, ils se séparèrent. Sasuke put alors observer l'adoration qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'autre adolescent et sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement sous l'émotion. Il se pencha pour coller ses lèvres rougies contre le cou hâlé et suça frénétiquement sa peau pour étouffer un gémissement. Le blond venait d'envoyer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre avec brusquerie et le désir montait en flèche, aussi vite que les mains de Naruto qui remontaient le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses tétons.

Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière en se déhanchant à son tour, ses mains perdues dans les mèches blondes. L'autre garçon passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de l'ébène et plaqua sa tête contre son cœur.

« Arrête... Souffla-t-il. J'en peux plus, fais pas... Fais pas... ça.

- Quoi « ça »? Demanda son compagnon en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

- Gémir comme ça... Expliqua le premier en respirant à fond l'odeur de l'adolescent sur ses genoux. Il sentait un peu la fumée de cigarette mais, derrière, il y avait cette odeur toute masculine qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sasuke ricana doucement et frotta sa joue contre la crinière blonde de son ami:

- Ça te fait bander, hein? Murmura-t-il.

Naruto se figea, craignant d'avoir commis un impair et il resserra son étreinte par réflexe lorsque l'autre garçon se défit de ses bras.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'ébène se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- On peut aller chez moi, proposa-t-il avec un sourire à peine visible. Le cœur de son compagnon fit un bond: il rêvait ou...

Il attrapa la main tendue et sourit stupidement avant de se pencher pour déposer un bisou sur la joue rougie de son amoureux.

- C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie. » Confia-t-il en passant le bout de son nez contre la peau pâle du cou de Sasuke. En réponse, ce dernier resserra sa main autour de la sienne avant de pénétrer dans le salon où il la lâcha pour annoncer à leurs parents qu'ils allaient chez les Uchiwa, inventant une excuse bidon. Les adultes leur sourirent et, d'un geste, leur donnèrent leur bénédiction.

* * *

Sur le chemin, ils marchèrent en silence. Naruto fredonna quelque chose pour essayer de faire partir l'anxiété qui l'habitait soudain. Est-ce qu'ils allaient le faire? Maintenant? Il en avait envie mais il ne voulait surtout pas forcer Sasuke, il se souvenait très bien de ce que cela lui avait apporté - ou plutôt retiré -, la dernière fois.

De son côté, l'adolescent à la peau pâle était lui aussi un peu stressé. Mais au cours des derniers mois, il avait tellement pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, il avait tant rêvé que Naruto le toucherait à nouveau, l'embrasserait... Lui ferait l'amour... Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, conscient de la légère détresse dans laquelle il l'avait mis en lui proposant de venir chez lui alors qu'ils seraient seul. Il entendait les pensées de son ami d'enfance tant elles étaient évidentes. Le garçon prit pitié et laissa leurs mains se frôler une fois, puis une autre fois. Au troisième effleurement, il accrocha son petit doigts avec celui de Naruto. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un moment, puis se décida et enroula leurs mains ensemble. L'adolescent se tourna vers l'ébène et le regarda avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

« On est ensemble? » Demanda-t-il et l'autre hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il rougissait. Ça lui paraissait débile de dire ça: ça avait toujours été une évidence, finalement... Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là, au même point. Mais tout était différent à présent. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, qui il voulait et comment.

Naruto eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était rempli d'allégresse. Il avait envie de rire, de sauter partout et de hurler au monde entier que Sasuke Uchiwa était son petit ami. Mais il se contenta de déposer un bisou sur la joue glacée de son amoureux avant de l'entrainer plus vite vers la maison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Naruto poussa Sasuke contre la porte, le plaquant dos contre le bois verni. Il lui sourit l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pressa un peu plus fort puis s'éloigna et scruta le regard de son compagnon. L'ébène avait brièvement fermé les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsque les lèvres se retirèrent. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment et, tendrement, Sasuke caressa la joue de son petit-ami, un imperceptible sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Puis il se détourna et ouvrit la porte, entrainant l'autre derrière lui. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et montèrent dans la chambre. En deux ans, elle avait changé: les posters avaient disparu pour laisser place à une chambre plus neutre mais mieux agencée. Elle était faite pour accueillir des amis sur les poufs noirs et le canapé-lit de même couleur. Une bibliothèque étaient fièrement remplie de livres de classe et de romans; en haut, il restait quelques manga. Dans un coin, la guitare de Sasuke reposait tranquillement en attendant son heure. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé: la chaine-hifi était toujours là, entourée de sa cohorte de CD.

Impressionné, Naruto s'approcha des deux étagères remplies de disques et caressa religieusement les jaquettes. Ils étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique d'artiste et dans l'ordre chronologique des albums.

« Whoa... Laissa-t-il échapper. C'est ouf! »

De son côté, Sasuke avait retiré son écharpe ainsi que son blouson et contemplait son pull pour savoir s'il l'enlevait tout de suite ou pas. Il regarda son ami et sourit en le voyant à genoux devant sa chaine en train de mettre un CD. Il s'assit sur son lit puis s'allongea en reconnaissant les premières notes de «L.E.S. Artistes» de Santogold, une acquisition récente.

Pendant un moment, ils écoutèrent seulement la musique, comme lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans. Puis Sasuke sentit le lit s'enfoncer quand le poids de Naruto s'ajouta au sien. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son petit ami et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne referme les yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu dans ta chambre, commenta le blond. Là où tout à commencé, ajouta-t-il avec une note d'humour dans la voix.

- Hum. Idiot, fit simplement Sasuke.

- Ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua le premier et le deuxième sourit.

L'ébène ouvrit les yeux en sentant un doigt tracer doucement le contour de ses lèvres.

- J'aime bien quand tu souris... Juste pour moi. » Murmura l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

L'autre garçon baissa les yeux un instant, puis fixa son regard dans celui de son amoureux et entrouvrit les lèvres, sa langue sortant lécher le doigt aventureux qui s'était égaré sur sa bouche. Puis il ouvrit plus, laissant le doigt appuyer contre l'intérieur humide de l'ourlet. Inconsciemment, Naruto l'imita, un tremblement suivi d'un souffle hésitant s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Sasuke laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour du doigt tout en l'attirant à l'intérieur, suçant doucement, le mordillant sous le regard fasciné de son petit ami.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de l'adolescent blond et il leva les yeux vers ceux, sombres et à moitié fermés, de son compagnon puis il les reporta sur son doigt qu'il laissa glisser hors de la bouche, emportant la lèvre inférieure sur son passage. Il étala la salive sur le menton pâle et descendit dans le cou qui se tendit sur son passage. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le visage de Sasuke, Naruto posa ses lèvres un instant sur les siennes avant de laisser libre cours à sa frénésie.

La tendre caresse se transforma en baiser dévorant: il pinçait la peau, mordait et suçait la bouche de son partenaire alors que tout son corps se déplaçait pour venir recouvrir celui de l'autre garçon.

L'ébène se laissa faire et posa ses mains dans la nuque de son amoureux tout en écartant les cuisses, laissant le poids de son ami d'enfance l'écraser contre le matelas. L'adolescent blond s'écarta un instant pour observer le visage de son premier amour. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogateur, un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Et, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez provocant étalé là sur les draps bleus, ses joues un peu rouges et les yeux brillants, Sasuke déclara doucement:

« Déshabille-moi.»

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent un instant et une vague de chaleur le parcourut. Ses bras cédèrent et il s'effondra contre l'autre adolescent, le nez dans son cou pour essayer de se calmer.

« Sasuke... Sasuke... Pitié, ne fais pas des choses comme ça... J'en peux plus moi. »

Il sentit une main caresser ses mèches dorées et couler doucement sur sa nuque puis, furtivement, sous son pull avant que l'ébène ne les fassent basculer. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus fronça les sourcils alors que son compagnon lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Le garçon au-dessus de lui se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres une seconde avant de descendre dans son cou, juste derrière l'oreille où il laissa sa langue chatouiller la peau dorée. Naruto grogna et se déhancha sans s'en rendre compte. Automatiquement, Sasuke prit la relève et laissa ses hanches prendre le contrôle, leurs deux bassins frottant l'un contre l'autre lentement mais durement, comme s'ils essayaient de ne faire qu'un.

Le blond entendait le souffle bruyant de son partenaire et les moindres gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir alors qu'il suçait le lobe de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux, à peine conscient que son corps se tendait à chaque souffle d'air contre sa peau. Il laissa ses mains remonter sur les hanches de Sasuke et glisser sur les fesses de ce dernier. Naruto les caressa un moment puis remonta sur ses reins pour passer sous le pull bordeaux de son petit ami avant de redescendre encore. Il recommença plusieurs fois et, à chaque aller-retour, il appuyait sur les fesses de l'autre, plaquant leurs bassins de plus en plus violemment.

Soudain, l'ébène s'écarta au prix d'un gros effort. Son dos était cambré étrangement parce que son bassin était toujours maintenu contre celui de son petit ami. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, inquiet, et laissa son ami d'enfance se rasseoir. Leurs deux poitrines se soulevaient rapidement et, alors que l'adolescent blond allait demander s'ils devaient s'arrêter, Sasuke retira son pull et son tee-shirt du même coup, laissant les yeux de l'autre le dévorer. Il y avait quelque chose de déjà-vu dans la façon dont il caressa son amoureux, ses larges mains naturellement tannées contre la peau crème et chaude, incroyablement chaude. Mais tout était différent, aujourd'hui. Naruto leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

« On le fait? » Demanda-t-il.

L'ébène ne sembla pas avoir une seconde d'hésitation lorsqu'il hocha la tête, mais il n'osa pas parler de peur que sa voix trahisse son émotion.

Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le lit et Sasuke observa son compagnon retirer son propre pull avant de faire une pause, hésitant pour la suite. Le jeune aux cheveux de jais tendit la mains et caressa la joue caramel de son petit-ami avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Perdu dans le baiser, le blond ne se rendit pas compte que sa ceinture était écartée et que sa braguette était descendue avant de sentir la main chaude du garçon contre sa verge. Il s'écarta, le souffle court à cause de la décharge de plaisir qui l'avait saisi, puis il poussa l'ébène contre les draps et, à nouveau, se coucha sur lui, s'attaquant directement à son cou pour ensuite laisser trainer ses lèvres vers un téton. Dans le même temps, il débarrassa Sasuke de son pantalon et s'extirpa du sien au prix de quelques savantes torsions. Naruto continua sa route jusqu'au nombril de son petit-ami qui se cambra et gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'autre adolescent et sourit en voyant que ce dernier avait recouvert ses yeux de ses bras. Doucement, il les écarta et monta les mains au niveau de la tête de son partenaire. Sasuke le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, ses pommettes rouges brillantes à cause de la transpiration et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Naruto sentit son souffle se couper. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ces yeux: de la peur et de l'angoisse mais tellement de confiance! Tellement, tellement...

« Si... Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de t'avoir, là, en-dessous de moi... Murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son compagnon. J'en ai rêvé...

Sasuke déglutit et détourna le regard un court instant.

- Moi aussi. » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'or ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou plutôt pleurer. Il ne savait pas mais n'eut pas plus le temps de considérer la question. L'ébène s'était tourné vers sa table de chevet et en tira un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Il y eut un instant de flottement alors que tous les deux se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Tu es sûr? Osa Naruto au bout d'un moment alors qu'il considérait le petit sachet.

- Oui... Avec toi. » Souffla Sasuke en se rallongeant, les genoux pliés et les jambes entrouvertes.

Son petit ami lui jeta un coup d'œil puis hocha la tête pour lui-même et ouvrit le préservatif. L'autre remarqua avec un sourire qu'il mordillait sa langue, concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'il enfilait le ruban de latex sur son sexe bandé. Il avait un peu peur quand même.

Redressé sur ses coudes, l'adolescent aux yeux noirs regarda son partenaire enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant puis lever le visage vers lui. Il lui sourit, de cet air un peu bête mais qui exprimait bien à quel point l'idée de faire l'amour avec Sasuke l'enthousiasmait. A son tour, l'ébène sourit. Mais bien vite, son sourire se transforma en gémissement alors que Naruto avait recommencé à lécher et sucer la peau autour de son nombril. Il descendait toujours plus bas et l'autre adolescent ne se rendait pas compte qu'il écartait les cuisses de plus en plus, laissant la bouche embrasser la peau délicate entre sa jambe et son pubis.

Le garçon blond hésita une seconde puis déposa un baiser sur la verge tendue tout en laissant sa main lubrifiée couler vers l'intimité de son compagnon. Sasuke rejeta violemment la tête en arrière: la sensation de la bouche de Naruto sur son sexe avait été explosive, mais ce qu'il ressentait plus bas était encore plus fort. L'impression était moins violente mais tout aussi dévastatrice: il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aimerait être caressé là. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer en lui et respira lentement. Dans le même temps, Naruto avait commencé à suçoter le bout de son pénis et il lui fut plus facile de se détendre.

Nerveusement, Naruto observait son deuxième doigt disparaître à l'intérieur de son amoureux et leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Il s'était rallongé et sa main caressait-griffait son ventre selon les assauts du plaisir. Impatient, l'adolescent blond geignit et se recoucha presque complètement contre Sasuke. Il voulait le voir, sentir son souffle contre sa peau, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et entendre le moindre de ses gémissements.

Soudain, l'ébène se cambra légèrement et écarta plus les jambes tout en laissant passer un long gémissement. Surpris, Naruto s'arrêta.

« Nnnn... Mais t'arrête pas-ah! » Se plaignit l'adolescent en crispant ses doigts sur l'épaules de son compagnon. Lequel avait repris son massage, passant et repassant sur l'endroit qui rendait son partenaire si beau. A chaque passage, l'ébène se cambrait un peu plus et son cou se tendait à l'extrême alors que ses lèvres tremblantes déversaient un flot de gémissements continus.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto retira ses doigts et se redressa légèrement. Avec lenteur, il s'enfonça en lui, alternant les coups d'œil entre son petit ami et l'endroit où leurs corps fusionnaient. Il aurait eu du mal à dire ce qu'il trouvait le plus érotique.

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispaient sur les draps et sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il avait mal et chaud, extrêmement chaud et, surtout, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Puis, il agrippa la nuque de son petit ami et le força à revenir vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce que le blond fit comme si sa vie en dépendait, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre, leurs dents attaquant leurs lèvres alors que, lentement, les deux adolescents ne faisaient qu'un.

Naruto commença à se déhancher doucement, arrachant un hoquet à Sasuke qui se cambra, ses jambes s'enroulant autour du bassin de l'autre. A chaque coup de hanches, ses talons s'enfonçaient dans les reins de son partenaire, mais tous les deux s'en fichaient. Ils faisaient l'amour, chaque mouvement les éloignant de la réalité.

Le blond sentait qu'il perdait pied: entre cette chaleur qui encerclait son sexe et le visage de pure extase de son compagnon, la chaleur explosait par vagues. L'ébène s'accrochait tant qu'il pouvait, mais chaque déhanchement poussait la verge de Naruto contre sa prostate et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine.

« Sas'ke... Murmura l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Sas'ke! »

Au prix d'un terrible effort, Sasuke parvint à trouver le regard électrique de son petit ami et serra les mèches blondes dans lesquelles ses mains s'étaient perdues.

Soudain, Naruto sembla se bloquer complètement, la bouche entrouverte avec une expression de surprise douloureuse. L'orgasme l'emporta, violemment, et un râle s'échappa du fin fond de sa gorge. Haletant, l'ébène se contracta à son tour et se cambra complètement, un long gémissement franchissant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se répandait entre eux. Leurs deux corps retombèrent sur le matelas, comme des poupées de chiffons. Quand leurs respirations se calmèrent un peu, assez pour les laisser ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke sourit et caressa lentement la nuque de son amoureux, lequel bougea faiblement, juste assez pour déposer un baiser contre son cou.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir analyser la situation. Naruto se redressa et laissa ses lèvres trainer lascivement contre celles de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier émit un faible gémissement qui le fit sourire et il se laissa retomber sur l'épaule pâle.

« J'ai pas envie de bouger, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai pas envie que tu bouges, répondit l'autre au bout d'un moment.

Passé un certain temps par contre, Sasuke commença à prendre conscience de la douleur dans le bas de ses reins et de son sperme contre son ventre. Sans parler du fait que Naruto était toujours...

- Eh... Tu... Éluda-t-il en repoussant légèrement son partenaire.

Lequel grogna avant de se retirer doucement pour rouler sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés. L'ébène le regarda avec un petite sourire et se tourna doucement sur le côté, retenant une légère grimace. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était comme avoir des courbatures particulièrement fortes tout de même.

A son tour, l'adolescent blond se tourna vers lui.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, lui confia-t-il.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Puis, finalement, il murmura:

- Désolé... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

- Non... Intervint Naruto à voix basse en remettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su te laisser du temps...

- Hum... Mais maintenant...

- On ne se quitte plus, confirma le blond avec un grand sourire.

L'ébène ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire sur son doux visage et son petit ami continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Ça veut dire que tu viens à la douche avec moi? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton amusé, les yeux toujours clos.

- Mmoui. » Répondit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Note:** Merci à Adralya pour son travail de béta-lectrice et à Kumfu qui a bien voulu me donner son avis. Avis qui à entraîné quelques légers changements... Bref... J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^.


End file.
